


I'll Take You to the Coffee Shop

by Ac1c



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barista!Stiles, Coffeeshop AU, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac1c/pseuds/Ac1c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather's awful, Jackson's a dick and Stiles suddenly doesn't mind working the weekend shift anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take You to the Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get bored in class and start daydreaming about Teen Wolf. I suck at summaries, so have some cute Stiles and Isaac to make up for it.

Stiles was on his knees behind the counter, grumbling to himself as he tried his best to get the floor clean. Stupid Jackson and his stupid tendency to drop things. He heard the familiar sound of the bell above the door ringing and got to his feet again, satisfied with the result of his cleaning. He didn’t bother putting up the “caution : wet floor” sign. If Jackson happened to slip, well… that would just be karma, right? 

There weren’t any costumer’s in the coffee shop right now, meaning that Stiles and the guy who had just walked in were alone. He offered the other a polite smile, taking in his appearance. The customer had a fluffy scarf wrapped around his neck, obviously trying to keep warm. Stiles didn’t blame him, it was very cold outside this time of year. He had cute curls, and when he smiled back at Stiles, he felt his knees go weak.

"Hello.", Stiles greeted him, finding his voice again. "How can I help you?" The guy raised an eyebrow at him and smiled even wider, obviously finding Stiles’ awkwardness amusing. "I’ll take the special, please.", he said, looking around the shop. Stiles nodded, getting to making the order right away.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Curly’s phone chose that moment to ring. Stiles just sighed, placing the coffee on the counter a few moments later. “Here you go.”, he said with a smile, sliding it towards the other. Curly -he really needed to find out the guy's name- mouthed a silent ‘thank you’, handing Stiles the money he owed him. He put his phone between his head and shoulder, holding the coffee in one hand and putting a little piece of paper in the tip box with the other.

Before Stiles could say anything about it, Curly had disappeared, making Stiles shiver as the cold air got inside. He nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to get to the tip box, opening it and grabbing the piece of paper. There, in neat handwriting were a three words and a name, which was more than enough to make Stiles’ heart flutter and a grin appear on his face.

See you tomorrow.

-Isaac 

Suddenly, he didn’t mind working the weekend shift so much anymore. Stiles spent the rest of his shift smiling to himself, occasionally taking the neatly folded paper out of his pocket to look at it. And Jackson? Well, let’s just say karma really is a bitch.


End file.
